


Nobody’s Angel

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eye liner, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I REGRET NOTHING, Reader Insert, heated moment, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Happy Halloween! Enjoy a little Halloween moment with Loki!





	Nobody’s Angel

It was decided. Everyone who was anyone was going. And going full out: costume, hair, make up, the works.

This Halloween would be the best Halloween. At least that’s what Tony kept insisting, just like he did every year.

And Tony would be correct, will be correct once Loki decides on a costume.

You had managed to rather easily convince the Trickster to join you at Tony’s party. Perhaps your wording was a bit off. Perhaps you were now technically Loki’s date. Perhaps you really didn’t mind at all, regardless of what you told Maria.  

 

* * *

 

“I’ve got it.” Loki’s musical voice floated through your rooms as he entered unannounced once again.

“Got what?” You mused, “The black lung?”

His eyes narrow to slits taking in your words. “Do you want to know or not? You’ve been nagging me for days.”

Confusion flickers through your mind, chased by excitement. “Oh! Figured out your costume finally?”

Loki nods slowly.

“Bout time. The party’s in a few hours.” You laugh. “Wait, you’re not going like this are you? I thought Tony explained it was a costume party.” You punctuate your words with a wave to your own costume: a long brown and green dress with faux fur trim around the collar.

“He did, vehemently.” Loki said slowly, taking in your costume. “You look familiar…”

“I’d hope so, dude.”

“I mean your costume. Who are you?” His eyes kept flickering to the green of your dress.

“ ‘He’s tipped it.’ ” You say with a thick accent. “I’m Kate, the blacksmith. Remember?”

Loki hums in acknowledgement as you pick up the knight’s helmet filled with candy and mini bottles of booze that you were planning on caring around all night.

“So, what about you? Where is it? Who are you going as?”

Instead of answering you with words, like a moderately sane person, Loki starts to look dramatically around the room, slowly twirling and twisting his arms.

Confusion, now back at the forefront of your mind, clouds out all thought of Halloween. “Loki? …are you okay?”

“Do you not see?” Loki asks. His voice taking on a familiar edge to it.

“Uh…” You look around wondering if this is yet another one of his pranks.

Loki waves his hands once more and suddenly he is dressed in chunky black boots, tight black denim jeans with chains, a black button up shirt that appears to be missing a few buttons – not that you’re complaining – a black and deep green leather jacket and large silver rings.

“I…”

“ ‘When the mind, body, and spirit work together, I believe anything is possible.’ ” 

“…No…”

“Oh, yes.”

“Really?”

Loki’s smile widens into something truly wicked.

“Criss Angel? The Mindfreak guy?”

“What do you think, love?” He asks, spinning slowly so you can take in his costume.

You had to admit, he pulled the look off well. Adjust the hair, maybe some make up, and the illusion would be perfect.

“Are you just doing this so you can mess with drunk people?”

“That is an added perk, wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose so. You do look good.”  _Like always._

“Something wrong?” He smirked at you, as if he could hear your thoughts.

“No. No, no, no.” You shook your head lightly to rein in your thoughts. “We just need a few adjustments and we’ll be good to go.”

“We? Adjustments?”

“Well, you. For you. I mean, it’s mostly the hair. And maybe add a little eyeliner, if you let me?”

“With these adjustments I’d be more in character?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will allow it. Do your worst.” He said, spreading his arms wide, a cheeky grin on his face. The lights started to flash on and off, making him look even more sinister and wicked than before. “If you dare.”

You chuckled, somehow still amused by his near constant trickery. Pulling him into your bathroom you motion for him to sit on the edge of the tub while you go about pulling out hair products and a flat iron for his hair.

Rubbing a cream through his hair that smells of coconut, earns a hum of approval as you stand between his wide spread legs and start fussing over his hair.

Flat iron in hand, you straighten his loose waves and easily loose yourself in styling his hair. At some point his hands land on your hips as you work. You only notice the heat and weight of his hands when you turn to grab eye liner to finish his look. Heat ignites over your cheeks, your heart pounds in excitement and anticipation.

“Are you quite alright darling?” He asks, smirk evident in his tone as you take your time finding your smudging brush.  

“Yep.” You reply shortly. “You sure you don’t want to just magic some eyeliner on?”

“I trust you. You have a steady hand.”

You hum, taking the compliment as best you can.  

Standing between his legs again, you begin your work, focusing in on his eyes and trying not to get lost. You adjust here and there trying to get the best angle for application. With your bottom lip trapped between your teeth, concentration takes over your mind and features. In your determination you sit in his lap without realizing it, tilting his head slightly to check the evenness and smudging one side slightly more.

You shift and still as your position is suddenly very clear to you as feel something particularly hard beneath your thigh.

You let out a small breath and shift again.

Loki emits a sound between a growl and a purr. His hands move to your hips, fingers digging into your soft flesh. “Do you not know that you have this affect on me?”

Words won’t form on your tongue, so you shake your head.

“Let me show you?” He asks, slowly dragging a hand along your curls to tangle into the hair at the nap of your neck. “Don’t make me beg.”

A smile spreads across your face. “Begging is against your nature, Loki.”

His lips ghost over yours, not fully closing the space between you. “Then let me have this treat, Y/N.”

“No tricks, Trickster?”

“Not like this. Not with you.”

You hum, “We’ll be late for the party.”

“Your point?” Loki bumps your nose with his.

“People might talk.”

“Let them; I care not.”

You drop the eyeliner and brush, opting to thread your fingers into his hair. You whisper his name, touching your lips to his softly, once, and then twice. He quickly grows impatient with how gentle you are, sealing his lips to yours in a searing kiss, easily stealing your breath and every thought.

You moan softly as he trails kisses down your neck, his hands roaming and rocking you into his body.

“Must we go to this party?” He whispers into your ear, nipping the lobe lightly.

“Eventually, yes.” You breathily reply. “Just for a little bit at least.”

Loki chuckles darkly into your skin. “Perhaps Halloween isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
